


NCTea

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nakamoto yuta:i want a petsi cheng:nosi cheng:we had a tadpole and you killed ittaeil:how the fuck did you kill a tadpolenakamoto yuta:i don't know what you're talking aboutsi cheng:he fell down the drain while yuta was cleaning his tankTY:what the fucknakamoto yuta:,,,i didn't know i was supposed to take him out of the tank firstsi cheng:OBVIOUSLY HE COMES OUT OF THE TANK IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE DRAINING IT OF ALL ITS' WATER





	1. Chapter 1

_Monday, August 4, at 8:48pm_

**ten:** johnny got a cat and i actually want to fucking die

 **si cheng:** why would he get a cat when he knows how much you hate them

 **johnny:** i didn't "get a cat"  
 **johnny:** he followed me home

 **jeno:** from where  
 **jeno:** the unicorn store

 **johnny:** okay i got a cat  
 **johnny:** but i didn't get him just to get him  
 **johnny:** there was a reason behind it

 **nakamoto yuta:** you work at an animal shelter  
 **nakamoto yuta:** can't you just play with the cats there

 **johnny:** shut the fuck up for three seconds and let me explain  
 **johnny:** this particular cat has been here for seven months already and nobody wants to adopt him because he's a senior and has kidney disease  
 **johnny:** i would have been fine to let him stay there for as long as he needed but my boss said that if he's not out by friday then he's going to be euthanized,,,

 **TY:** ten you fucking asshole  
 **TY:** why would you be mad at that

 **ten:** he didn't fucking tell me WHY he brought him home  
 **ten:** he was just like "oh hey babe we have a cat now" while we were on the phone  
 **ten:** am i not supposed to get angry at that

 **taeil:** come on johnny  
 **taeil:** you can't do ten dirty and not give him any details when it comes to something like that

 **mark:** this is why couples are supposed to talk to each other without making assumptions

 **ten:** you got mad at jeno the other day because you thought he was ignoring you when really he was just at play practice

 **mark:** ,,,shut up

 **jeno:** does the cat have a name

 **johnny:** sirius

 **TY:** how fitting

 **johnny:** what's that supposed to mean

 **ten:** it means you never shut the fuck up about harry potter

 **johnny:** what the fuck that is a lie

 **ten:** we have a hamster named dobby  
 **ten:** and two beta fish named harry and malfoy  
 **ten:** you wanted to name our mouse dumbledore

 **si cheng:** i forgot how many pets you guys have

 **nakamoto yuta:** i want a pet

 **si cheng:** no  
 **si cheng:** we had a tadpole and you killed it

 **taeil:** how the fuck did you kill a tadpole

 **nakamoto yuta:** i don't know what you're talking about

 **si cheng:** he fell down the drain while yuta was cleaning his tank

 **TY:** what the fuck

 **nakamoto yuta:**  ,,,i didn't know i was supposed to take him out of the tank first

 **si cheng:** OBVIOUSLY HE COMES OUT OF THE TANK IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE DRAINING IT OF ALL ITS' WATER

 **jeno:** i shouldn't be laughing

 **mark:** that's so awful  
 **mark:** yuta what is wrong with you

 **nakamoto yuta:** when did this turn into pick on yuta day

 **johnny:** because i wanted it to stop being pick on johnny day

 **ten:** it's always pick on johnny day

 **TY:** as much as i would like to continue picking on the both of you  
 **TY:**  we need to get going because taeil and i are seeing a movie in like fifteen minutes

 **mark:** to see what

 **taeil:** the new thor movie

 **jeno:** odin dies

 **TY:** what

 **mark:** JENO

 **taeil:** why the fuck would you do that

 **jeno:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **ten:** i'm disowning you as a child

 **jeno:** YOU'RE NOT MY DAD

 **ten:** NOT ANYMORE I'M NOT

 **johnny:** what the fuck is even going on

 **si cheng:** we need to let this chat die already

 **nakamoto yuta:** i second that

 **TY:**  tadpole killer

 **nakamoto yuta:** STOP

 **mark:** this is a mess


	2. Chapter 2

_Monday, August 4, at 11:59pm_

_**johnny** sent a photo_

**johnny:** it seems that sirius has taken a liking to ten

 **si cheng:** he does not look amused

 **johnny:** he is not amused  
**johnny:** i don't know why he hates cats so much

 **ten:** i don't hate them  
**ten:** i just tend to favor smaller animals like mice and goldfish  
**ten:** they're less messy and easier to take care of and they don't require as much hands on attention

 **jeno:** well it looks like mr. sirius over there is aiming to change that

 **ten:** i don't foresee that happening

 **nakamoto yuta:** how far along is his kidney disease?

 **johnny:** our onsite vet said it's moderate to severe which is why my boss said we'd have to put him down if he hadn't been adopted,,,  
**johnny:** i've been trying my best to keep him happy and comfortable since he first got there and i guess i just kind of panicked when i heard that  
**johnny:** i hadn't meant to get so attached

 **ten:** don't sweat it babe  
**ten:** he's definitely not my favorite member of the household but you know i'll help with what i can

 **nakamoto yuta:** you guys have a big heart  
**nakamoto yuta:** i don't think i'd be able to take in sick or senior animals because of the fact that i get attached

 **si cheng:** well somebody has to do it  
**si cheng:** but i don't think i'd be able to handle that type of thing either

 **jeno:** same  
**jeno:** i remember when mark fostered a baby bird until it got big enough to fly away and i cried for two days

 **mark:** your parents almost killed me because they thought i did something to you

 **ten:** you wouldn't even feed our old turtle a goldfish because it made you too sad  
**ten:** you are incapable of hurting even a fly

 **johnny:** i miss that turtle

 **si cheng:** what happened to it

 **johnny:** he had a mouth infection that we didn't notice until it was too late

 **ten:** we took him to the vet and he passed away not even a week later

 **johnny:** but at least we didn't send him down the drain

_**nakamoto yuta** has removed himself from the chat_

**si cheng:** you guys are never going to let him live that down are you

 **mark:** no

 **si cheng:** same

 **TY:** what are you all still doing up  
**TY:** go to sleep

 **jeno:** how was thor

 **taeil:** he cried like a bitch when odin died  
**taeil:** meanwhile my bisexual ass was fucking screaming because of loki and hela

 **TY:** no really  
**TY:** he actually screamed

 **mark:** why are you like this

 **taeil:** no time to explain  
**taeil:** my bed awaits

 **johnny:** i think i'm going to follow taeil  
**johnny:** i'm tired

 **taeil:** well okay but just know that taeyong snores and steals all of the blankets

 **johnny:** not what i meant

 **TY:** i do not snore

 **si cheng:** yes you do  
**si cheng:** the last time yuta and i stayed the night i contemplated suffocating you in your sleep

 **TY:** rude what the fuck

 **taeil:** stop talking  
**taeil:** goodnight

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Tuesday, August 5, at 9:21am_

**jeno:** i am in major fucking crisis mode and i don't know what the fuck to do

 **si cheng:** what happened omg are you and mark okay

 **mark:** we're fine don't worry

 **jeno:** I AM NOT FINE  
 **jeno:** i woke up with a sore throat and enough snot in my nose to rival a waterfall  
 **jeno:** opening night for the musical that i have been rehearsing FOUR MONTHS FOR is on friday and if i can't sing then i can't fucking act

 **nakamoto yuta:** don't you guys have understudies for that kind of thing

 **jeno:** YUTA YOU ARE MISSING THE POINT

 **si cheng:** well if it's on friday then that means you have three days to get better

 **jeno:** but i have rehearsal today-friday afternoon and my director is going to take one look at me and tell me i'm out with no hope whatsoever

 **si cheng:** why the fuck would he do that if you could potentially get better

 **jeno:** because this isn't just high school acting like i've done over the last four years  
 **jeno:** this is my one shot at getting a scholarship into the one college i've been dying to get into since i was twelve years old  
 **jeno:** if mr. jaehyo doesn't think i'm good enough to perform then you might as well write it on a stone tablet because that's how set his word is when he says something

 **nakamoto yuta:** but if he knows you're trying to get this scholarship then why would he just take it away from you like that

 **mark:** because he's not the only one fighting for it  
 **mark:** there are four other people hoping to get noticed by the college whatever guy and even mr. jaehyo himself said that jeno has the highest chance at getting it  
 **mark:** by removing jeno from the picture it would give the other four a fairer shot

 **si cheng:** but it would be fucking jeno over

 **jeno:** that's show business si cheng  
 **jeno:** you eat or get eaten and i'm going to fucking get eaten

 **nakamoto yuta:** maybe he'll be lenient because he likes you so much  
 **nakamoto yuta:** he obviously thinks you have potential if he's already told you to your face that you're most likely to get that scholarship

 **jeno:** i don't know guys  
 **jeno:** i don't want to hype myself up with false securities like that only for him to shoot me down and tell me to get out

 **nakamoto yuta:** well take some medicine and drink tea with a little honey and lemon before you leave for the day

 **si cheng:** and take a hot shower because the steam will help clear your system up a little

 **nakamoto yuta:** but don't go out with your hair wet because that'll only make it worse

 **mark:** yes mom and dad  
 **mark:** i'm already on all of those things  
 **mark:** i'm not going to let jeno drown without even trying to keep him afloat

 **si cheng:** okay mr. sarcastic asshole  
 **si cheng:** let us know how it goes

 **nakamoto yuta:** we both have today off so if you need a movie night or anything  
 **nakamoto yuta:** our door is open

 **jeno:** yeah we'll knock first

 **mark:** the last time you said your door was open we walked into your living room only to be blinded for a week

 **nakamoto yuta:** oh come on it's not like we were fucking

 **jeno:** face fucking is still fucking

 **si cheng:** well the door will still be open but make sure to announce your presence first before walking past the front hall

 **mark:** yeah no shit

 **nakamoto yuta:** just go take care of your boyfriend and get back to us

 **mark:** yes yes i'm going goodbye


	4. Chapter 4

_Tuesday, August 5, at 5:30pm_

**mark:** jeno's not performing on friday and i don't think i've ever seen him cry so hard

 **TY:** ???  
 **TY:** but you said earlier that mr. jaehyo let him rehearse

 **mark:** he did but that was before jeno got light headed and almost fainted  
 **mark:** donghyuck called me and asked if i could come back asap because his stubborn ass refused to back down

 **TY:** donghyuck as in your ex boyfriend donghyuck

 **mark:** did you not know that the two of them are good friends

 **TY:** that's,,,awkward

 **mark:** yes it is but that's not what we're talking about right now  
 **mark:** jeno is a fucking wreck  
 **mark:** he was crying so hard that i was genuinely worried about him not being able to breathe

 **TY:** well there's nothing you can do about it unless you somehow manage to convince mr. jaehyo to change his mind

 **mark:** which is not going to happen unless hell somehow manages to completely freeze over

 **TY:** where is he right now?

 **mark:** finally asleep  
 **mark:** i was going to take si cheng and yuta up on their movie night offer but he's just way too sick

 **TY:** what if we came over

 **mark:** i mean if you wanted to but he's probably contageous

 **TY:** like we care about that  
 **TY:** taeil is in the shower right now but i'll give everyone else a call

 **mark:** johnny and ten are at work but i dunno about yuta and si cheng  
 **mark:** they said they had today off so they should be here

 **si cheng:** we are

 **mark:** well come over

 **TY:** johnny's off in a few minutes so i'll call him and see where he and ten are with time tonight  
 **TY:** should we bring anything?

 **si cheng:** yuta said disney or ghibli movies

 **mark:** ghibli

 **TY:** is that even a question  
 **TY:** just make sure princess mononoke is in there  
 **TY:** taeil and i will stop for thai or something on the way over

 **si cheng:** nothing with peanuts  
 **si cheng:** yuta is allergic

 **TY:** yes mom i know that

 **si cheng:** well i'm aiming for my boyfriend not to die so

 **TY:** we'll be over in a bit and i'll let you know about johnny and ten

 **si cheng:** same  
 **si cheng:** just let us finish up a few things and we'll be on our way

 **mark:** you guys are amazing  
 **mark:** it probably won't make him feel any better but it'll at least take his mind off of things temporarily

 **TY:** it's what friends are for mark  
 **TY:** see you soon


	5. Chapter 5

_Wednesday, August 6, at 3:46am_

**mark:** johnny seo  
**mark:** would you care to explain to me why you and ten are sleeping half naked on my couch

 **johnny:** was that you who just came out because i almost had a damn heart attack

 **mark:** well it's my house  
**mark:** so

 **johnny:** but to answer your question  
**johnny:** i got thirsty if you know what i mean

 **mark:** wonderful  
**mark:** now i have to burn the entire couch

 **johnny:** don't be so dramatic  
**johnny:** what are you even doing awake  
**johnny:** it's almost four in the morning

 **mark:** i could be asking you the same thing

 **johnny:** i had a nightmare and haven't been able to go back to sleep  
**johnny:** what about you tho because don't you have to work in the morning

 **mark:** i called in before i went to sleep earlier and said that i'm taking a sick day  
**mark:** and jeno punched me in the gut in his sleep because i tried to take some of the blanket

 **johnny:** are you not feeling well?

 **mark:** it's nothing like that  
**mark:** i just don't want jeno to be alone after what a horrible breakdown he had yesterday

 **johnny:** understandable  
**johnny:** but hey i didn't know that jeno and donghyuck were friends  
**johnny:** i thought you met after you and donghyuck broke up

 **mark:** we did  
**mark:** donghyuck works at the coffee shop around the corner from jeno's parents' house and i guess they became friends without realizing

 **johnny:** awkward

 **mark:** kinda but it's not like donghyuck and i are on bad terms or anything so

 **taeil:** can you shut the fuck up please  
**taeil:** it's 4:30 in the morning and i would like for my phone to quit going the fuck off

 **johnny:** your fault for not muting your notifs

 **taeil:** you guys are in the same house  
**taeil:** get up and talk to each other

 **mark:** but that means leaving my bed

 **taeil:** you've already left your bed if you walked into the living room and found johnny awake

 **mark:** because i was thirsty  
**mark:** now i'm all cozied back up fight me

 **johnny:** yeah fight him

_**taeil** has removed **mark** and **johnny** from the chat_

**taeil:** goodnight


End file.
